tu, yo y mi otro yo
by prics17
Summary: anzu y yugi van en la misma escuela, pero nunca se han hablado. Ella es muy famosa en la escuela y sobre todo muy querida, el solo es conocido por sus amigos ¿podría el deseo de yugi hacer que se acerque mas a la chica de sus sueños? ¿ella podrá soportar la carga de tener a dos yugis completamente diferentes? no se si el summary sea bueno pero denle una oportunidad :)
1. conosiendonos

**Hola es un gusto saludarlos, bien aquí les traigo esta nueva historia espero y les guste, por favor dejen sus opiniones todas serán tomadas en cuenta. Aclaro yugioh no me pertenece bueno fuera pero no se puede **

**Capitulo 1: conociéndonos **

Un grupo de chicas comían y platicaban alegremente en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la escuela, mientras que en otra mesa un joven dibujaba a una de ellas, estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo que no se dio cuenta cuando dos chicos llegaron por detrás…

**-¡qué haces viejo!-**un chico rubio llego y lo abrazo por detrás (bueno lo ahorco)-

**-¡jonouchi kun me estas ahorcando!-** el chico ya estaba morado por la presión que su amigo ejercía en el-

**-perdón viejo no era mi intención-** se retiro un poco apenado

-el otro chico de cabello castaño tomo el dibujo- **valla yugi jamás me imagine que fueras tan bueno para dibujar- **

**-honda kun, dámelo aun no esta terminado- **

**-a ver, quiero ver la obra de arte de yugi- **cuando jonouchi vio el dibujo una gota de sudor escurrió por su cuello-** viejo aun no has entendido que no es bueno acosar a las chicas- **

**-yo…yo no estoy acosando a nadie jonouchi-** yugi estaba muy rojo y sobre todo nervioso

**-no, entonces porque dibujaste a mazaki-**

**-¿Qué? No era un hada lo que dibujo- **

**-fíjate bien y es la cara de mazaki- **

**-**honda observo otra vez el dibujo y se dio cuenta que jonouchi tenía razón-** ¡es cierto! Valla yugi no sabía que estuvieras enamorado de ella **

**-¡yo no estoy enamorado de nadie!- **yugi se puso rojo y agacho la cabeza- **solo me parece bonita y por eso la dibuje- **

**-pues eso espero amigo, porque sinceramente una chica como ella no creo que te haga caso, es más podría jurar que ni te conoce**-

**-si amigo, ella solo sale con chicos geniales, y no es para hacerte sentir mal, pero que seas el primero en la lista de promedios de la preparatoria solo te hace ver como un nerd. Pero si de verdad la quieres tienes que actuar más genial, así como yo. **

**-y mira quien lo dice el mediocre persistente- **

**-¡que dijiste bastardo!- ** jonouchi tomo a honda y le aplico una llave

**-lo que escuchaste mediocre- **honda trato de liberarse y empezaron una pelea entre ellos

-yugi solo miraba a sus amigos algo resignado- **estos dos no tienen remedio siempre se pelean por cualquier tontería- **yugi agacho la cabeza y pone una cara de tristeza-_aun que honda kun tiene razón, mazaki san nunca me hará caso, y como dijeron mis amigos dudo mucho que ella sepa de mi existencia- _

**En otro mesa de la cafetería**

**-ya vieron la escena que están haciendo esos dos-** decía una chica rubia, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de lo hombros y era lacio, tenía los ojos cafés y piel blanca, llevaba un dije con una "D" mayúscula. señalaba a jonouchi y a honda que seguían peleando

**-si son un par de inadaptados que solo tratan de llamar la atención- **le contestaba una chica peli roja lacia, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los codos, al igual que la rubia tenía un dije pero este tenía una "L" mayúscula, y sus ojos eran verdes de piel blanca-

**-pero no pueden negar diana y lucí que es muy gracioso verlos pelear-**contestaba una chica rubia de cabello chino, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los codos, sus ojos eran violentas y piel blanca

**-para nada mai, es sorprendente como esta escuela puedan aceptar chicos así- **

**-jajaja pues yo pienso que son muy graciosos lucí ¿y tú qué piensas anzu?**

**-yo pienso igual que mai, son muy graciosos- **anzu era castaña de cabello lacio, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, su piel era blanca y tenía los ojos azules.

**-pues no se en donde encuentran lo divertido a eso y por cierto quienes son nunca los había visto- **

**-se ve que no muestras mucha atención diana, esos chicos son los brabucones de la escuela. El rubio alto de cabello largo se llama jonouchi y El chico castaño moreno se llama honda y es igual que su amigo- **

**-y como se llama el otro chico- **diana señala a yugi que trata de separar a sus amigos

**-la verdad es que no se cómo se llama él, no recuerdo a verlo visto en alguna parte ¿Tu lucí sabes cómo se llama? **

**-obvio que no, quien podría recordarlo, con ese cabello tan raro solo a él se le ocurre tenerlo así en punta y multi color- **

**-su nombre es yugi muto- **

**-anzu ¿de dónde lo conoces?- **

**-va en mi clase de química y es muy bueno. Además siempre va con esos dos ¿nunca te habías dado cuenta mai? **

**-la verdad no… creo que es la primera vez que lo veo- **

**-obviamente solo mirlo se nota que es un nerd- **

**-no seas así lucí, a las personas no se les juzga por si es nerd o popular si no por su forma de ser- **

**-anzu eres tan amable que me conmueves- **lucí hizo una cara de fastidio y salió de la cafetería seguida por diana

**-que amiguitas tenemos ¿no anzu?- **

**-pues sí, pero fueron ellas las que se nos acercaron a nosotras- ** anzu y mai salieron de la cafetería y caminaban por los pasillos

**\- y cómo vas con tus papa, ¿ya no se pelean tanto?- **

**-no todo va peor, así que voy adelantar mis planes y me voy a ir a rentar a alguna parte- **

**-entonces no te piensas esperar hasta ir a la universidad, solo falta un año- **

**-de verdad que intente pero la situación con mi padre cada vez va peor, y ya no soporto estar un momento más ahí- **

**-¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir con migo?- **

**-gracias mai, pero no quiero causarte problemas con tus padres, es mejor así- **

**-esta bien, yo te ayudare a buscar un buen lugar para vivir- **

**-gracias mai, por eso eres mi mejor amiga- **las dos se abraza y siguen su camino

**En otro lado de la escuela **

Yugi se encontraba en el mural de la escuela pegando una hoja mientras soltaba un suspiro

**-¿todavía no consigues alguien que rente el cuarto?- **

**-no seas estúpido jonouchi si ya tuviera a alguien no estaría pegando esa hoja- **

**-que dijiste- **jonouchi iba a volver a golpear a honda pero yugi se interpuso

**-ya tranquilos chicos no se peleen, y pues aun no consigo a nadie, espero que se pueda rentar pronto- **

**-tranquilo viejo ya verás que se rentara pronto. Yo me iría a vivir contigo pero si dejo solo a mi padre, quien sabe es que cantina se dejaría morir- **

**-yo también me iría a vivir contigo pero no tengo dinero para la renta- **

**-no se preocupen amigos, ya encontrare a alguien- **

**-¿todavía no sabes nada de tu padre?- **

**-no solo sé que esta en un viaje de negocios con mi mama, y bueno el abuelo y yo nos hacemos cargo de la casa y a pesar de que mis padres nos mandan dinero, no es suficiente, por eso estamos rentando el cuarto- **

**-que mal viejo, pero ya verás que todo va a salir bien- **

**-gracias chicos- **

Los chicos siguieron su camino. Mientras que mai y anzu pasaban por el mural de la escuela, y mai vio algo que le llamo la atención deteniéndose para mirar mejor

**-mira anzu están retando un cuarto cerca de aquí- **

**-enserio, ¿Cuánto piden? **

**-pues no es mucho, de hecho es muy accesible. ¿Te parece bien si después de la escuela vamos a verlo? **

**-claro- **

Las chicas siguieron su camino. Las horas pasaron y estaban en la última hora antes de irse a sus casas. Anzu iba leyendo mientras caminaba y choco con una persona, haciendo que los dos cayeran y las cosas de esa personas se regaran por todo el pasillo, ella ayudo a recoger sus cosas cuando iba a recoger el último libro esa persona lo toco al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose mucho

**-ma… mazaki san- **yugi se levanto muy nervioso y algo rojo- ** lo siento llevaba muchos libros y no te vi**

\- **no te preocupes yugi, yo también iba leyendo y no me fije por donde iba**-

**-sa… ¿sabes mi nombre?- **

**-claro si vamos en la misma clase de química es obvio que sepa tu nombre. No crees que sea raro que nunca nos hayamos hablado hasta ahora- **

**-sí, bueno es que nos sentamos muy retirados mazaki san- **

**-tienes razón. Pero por favor dime anzu- **

**-claro anzu- **

**-bien, bueno me tengo que ir si no llegare tarde a clases- **anzu se fue corriendo y volteo a ver a yugi**\- nos vemos después yugi **

-yugi solo se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo aparecieron en el- **anzu sabe mi nombre soy realmente feliz- **yugi siguió su paso con una gran sonrisa- _muero por contarles a jonouchi kun y a honda kun _

**Muy bien hasta aquí espero y les haiga gustado el primer capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios **


	2. desepcion

**Hola a todos disculpen la demora pero con mis actividades diarias y aparte que estoy escribiendo otra historia no me da mucho tiempo, pero tratare de actualizar pronto. **

**Capitulo 2: decepción **

Mai y anzu salieron de la escuela en busca del cuarto que estaban retando, pasaron mucho tiempo dando vueltas hasta que por fin terminaron en la entrada de una tienda de juegos.

**-mai ¿segura que es aquí? **

**-si esta es la dirección que hay en el volante- **

**-mmmm, no lo sé tal vez debería de buscar otro lugar- **

**-no me vengas con eso- **se da la vuelta y queda enfrente de anzu-**tú fuiste la que dijo que quería volverse independiente así que no esperes los mismos lujos que tenias con tu papa- **

**-tienes razón, no es el momento para poner escusas-**

**-bien entonces toquemos- **

Anzu y mai entraron a la tienda buscando al dueño de la casa hasta que por fin salió un hombre mayor de estatura baja y con el cabello blanco en punta, esto hizo que anzu se sorprendiera y recordara a su compañero de clases, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

**-¿en qué les puedo ayudar señoritas?- **

**-vinimos aquí por lo del anuncio de este volante- **mai le entrego el volante al señor y a este le salió un brillo en los ojos-

**-o si sobre el anuncio por favor vengan por aquí- **

Las chicas siguieron al señor hasta el jardín dándose cuenta que la casa no era tan pequeña como parecía era bastante amplia. Por fin llegaron al lugar. Cuando lo vieron anzu y mai se sorprendieron era un lugar bastante amplio, tenía la sala, comedor, una espaciosa cocina y dos cuartos con baño. Ya todo estaba amueblado e septo las recamaras que no tenían nada.

**-esta muy lindo señor- (a) **

**-qué bueno que te guste señorita- **

**-pero no lo entiendo ¿porque no se ha rentado?- **

**-**el señor se puso pálido ante la pregunta de mai- **bueno… lo que pasa es que estaba pidiendo mucho jajaja pero como ustedes me caen muy bien les rebajare a la mitad jajajaja **

**-me parece muy bien entonces iré por mis cosas y aquí esta la primera mensualidad- **

**-**el señor tomo el dinero muy nervioso mientras que mai miraba intrigada el comportamiento del anciano- **mu…chas gracias señorita mi nombre es salomón mutuo- **

**-**anzu le regreso el saludo- **mi nombre es anzu mazaki un gusto. Bueno me voy porque me urge cambiarme hoy mismo nos vemos después **

Así las dos chicas salieron del lugar. Mientras que salomón se quedo viendo nervioso a las chicas- **espero que esta chica nunca descubra el secreto de mi nieto-** agacho su cabeza y un suspiro de resignación apareció-** Hay espero que no se valla otro inquilino por la misma causa- **

**En las calles **

**-¿no crees que ese anciano se comporto muy extraño? **

**-enserio, no lo note- **

**-si es como si ocultara algo. Creo que te apresuraste en tomar la decisión de retar el lugar- **

**-no tenia opción mai no soporto más estar en mi casa. Así que cualquier cosa es mejor que tolerar a mi padre- **

**-pues espero que este en lo correcto y no te arrepientas después- **

**-no lo creo. Y mejor hay que apurarnos porque si no se hará más tarde- **

Las chicas caminaron más rápido para llegar a tiempo. Mientras que yugi por fin había llegado a su hogar

**-abuelito ya llegue- **

**-que bueno yugi, la comida esta casi lista deja tus cosas y ven al comedor. Tengo buenas noticias- **

**-**yugi hizo caso a lo que le dijo su abuelo. Dejo su mochila en la tienda y se encamino al comedor, y miro a su abuelo poniendo la bajilla en la mesa

**-¿Qué era la buena noticia que me tenías que decir abuelito?- **jalo una silla y tomo asiento

-**Logre rentar el cuarto de jardín- **

**-**yugi puso una mueca de disgusto- **no se abuelito tengo miedo de que pase lo de siempre- **

**-tranquilo yugi, además ya han pasado 2 meses de que no ha pasado ninguno de esos episodios tan vergonzosos- **

**-sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelva a pasar- **

**-ten fe, esperemos que esta vez el tratamiento si haiga funcionado- **

**-si tienes razón, tengamos fe en que eso haiga pasado- **

**-bien así se habla, la persona que rento el lugar vendrá más tarde así que tendrás que atenderla, ya que voy a tener que salir ¿de acuerdo? **

**-de acuerdo abuelito- **

Yugi y su abuelo comieron y platicaron un rato sobre la escuela y yugi le conto sobre lo que le había sucedido con anzu y lo feliz que estaba porque ella sabia su nombre. Así la tarde paso y su abuelo tuvo que salir así que yugi se fue a su cuarto a terminar su dibujo de anzu cuando termino se quedo contemplándolo hasta que el ruido de la puerta hizo que despertara de su sueño. Cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era anzu-

**-anzu… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- **yugi no pudo ocultar su felicidad de ver la ahí

**-yugi, que sorpresa ¿no me digas que vives aquí? **

**-si así es ¿Por qué? **

**-con razón ese señor me recordaba a ti, ya sabía que esa forma de cabello y esos ojos eran idénticos a los tuyos-** yugi se sonrojo por el comentario y agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzado- **bien pues desde ahora viviremos en la misma casa ya que yo rente el cuarto del jardín **

**-**yugi se sorprendió y se emociono muchísimo al tener a la chica de sus sueños viviendo en la misma casa- **bien pues pasa supongo que tienes mucho que desempacar **

**-si jajaja, pero traigo a mis amigas para que me ayuden-** anzu hizo una señal a sus amigas y entraron-

Cuando entraron las amigas de anzu. lucí y diana se sorprendieron de ver a yugi en la puerta, pero sobre todo provoco el enojo de una de ellas-

**-valla anzu jamás me imagine que ibas a terminar en un lugar así- **mirando arriba y abajo el lugar

**-pero no tienes que decirlo de esa forma lucí- **mai regaño el modo grosero de la peli roja

**-como sea, vamos a ayudar rápido a anzu porque tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer- **

Así ella se adelanto junto con diana y atrás de ellas mai, anzu le dio una mirada de disculpa a yugi y siguió a sus amigas. Yugi vio como se iban las chicas al cuarto así que se fue a la cocina a preparar unas bebidas-

**-**_que suerte, aun no me lo puedo creer anzu va a vivir en la misma casa que yo, tal vez esto sea una señal, jajaja pero que cosas digo pero y si fuera cierto_**. Lo que daría para que ella se fijara en mi- **yugi siguió preparando las bebidas mientras se imaginaba una vida con anzu. Mientras que con las chicas, arreglaban las cosas de anzu en los armarios

**-entonces tu padre se molesto mucho cuando le dijiste que te ibas- (m)**

**-sí, pero fue mi decisión, pero lo que más le molesto fue que mi madre me haiga apoyado- **

**-pues yo que tú me hubiera quedado en tu casa, antes de venir a meterme a este lugar- (d) **

**-de que hablas, el infierno que estaba viviendo en mi casa era insoportable. Además me gusta este lugar tiene un jardín muy lindo- **

**-y no tienes miedo que el nerd de yugi mutou se quiera propasar contigo- (l) **

**-**anzu miro a lucí y dejo lo que estaba haciendo-** por favor como puedes decir eso- **

**-quien sabe los que aparentan ser unos santos pueden ser unos pervertidos- **

**-**en eso yugi iba entrar por la puerta pero escucho que estaban discutiendo así que decidió esconderse y escuchar la conversación-

**-¿estás hablando enserio? Es de yugi mutou del que hablas, es obvio que entre él y yo nunca va a pasar nada de lo que estás diciendo- **yugi sintió una punzada en el corazón y sintió que las lágrimas se le iban a salir

**-si lucí es mutuo solo de pensarlo suena absurdo- (m)- **yugi decidió irse del lugar antes de seguir escuchando como se burlaban de el

**-si él es una gran persona incapaz de hacer algo así, es maravilloso y para nada es un pervertido- (a) **

**-valla suena como si te gustara- (d) **

**-**anzu se sonrojo y agacho un poco la cabeza- **bueno, es una persona increíble y tienes bonitos ojos **-Anzu se gana las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas y sobre todo una mirada llena de coraje.

-mai paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de anzu- **quien lo iba decir la chica más linda de la escuela esta enamorada de yugi el chico mas tímido de la escuela jajaja**

-anzu trataba de quitarse de encima a mai- **basta no es lo que crees mai- **

**-que tonterías, mejor me voy- **lucí salió del lugar seguida por diana, mientras que anzu y mai las miraban algo confundidas. Afuera del lugar lucí patio un bote de basura-

**-cálmate lucí antes de que esas estúpidas se den cuenta que estas enamorada de ese chico- **

**-es que, anzu se esta interponiendo en mis planes, pero que ni crea que voy a dejar que vivan en la misma casa que el **

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?- **

**-por el momento no se. Pero algo se me ocurrirá- **una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de lucí mientras que caminaba directo a su casa

**En el cuarto de yugi **

Yugi miraba triste el dibujo de anzu, mientras que las palabras de ella aparecían una y otra vez en su memoria- **que tonto y yo que pensé que anzu se podría fijar en mí- **recuerdos de trágicos momentos empezaron a invadir la cabeza de yugi y un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. al instante se volvió a levantar y tomo el dibujo de anzu mientras que una sonrisa sínica apareció en sus labios, se fue a ver al espejo y había cambiado, su mirada ya no demostraba inocencia si no que era una mirada confiada, incluso en su forma de pararse había cambiado ya no era el mismo yugi- **bien con que esta es la chica que te interesa, pues va hacer toda tuya- **dejo el dibujo en el escritorio y salió del cuarto- **¡que empiece la diversión! **

**Muy bien hasta aquí, espero que les guste dejen sus reviews. nos vemos para la otras bye **


	3. capitulo 3: nuestra amistad

**Hola ha todos una disculpa enorme por tardarme tanto. Pero ya estoy de regreso **** bueno sin más los dejo con el capitulo **

**Capitulo: la verdad **

Anzu se encontraba terminando de limpiar su cuarto cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió de ver a yugi recargado en la pared. **-hola yugi necesitas algo- **

**-solo venia a ver cómo te iba- **entra al cuarto-

-**pues como ves ya casi término solo me faltan algunos detalles- **

**-si es lo que veo, este lugar ya se ve decente- **mira de arriba abajo el lugar y después su mirada se posa en anzu y con una sonrisa coqueta se acerca a ella- **no te parece que debemos festejar **

**-jejeje supongo aunque la verdad estoy muy cansada como para ir algún lugar- **anzu se empieza a poner muy nerviosa por el acercamiento del tricolor y trata de darse la vuelta. Pero antes de que pudiera escapar el chico ya la había acorralado en una pared-

**-hay muchas formas de pasársela bien no precisamente tenemos que salir- **yugi trata de besar a anzu pero esta lo empuja logrando zafarse de él.

**-yugi, te estás comportando de una forma muy extraña, así que por favor te pido que te salgas de mi cuarto- **anzu abre la puerta, esperando a que yugi salga de ahí. Cuando este se disponía a salir, jalo del brazo anzu dejándola acorrala nuevamente sobre la pared.

**-no seas aguafiestas anzu no me digas que no te la quieres pasar bien conmigo. ¿O qué? ¿Crees que soy poca cosa para ti?- **el tricolor agarra con fuerza la mano de anzu, provocándole mucho dolor a la chica-

**-¡basta yugi me estas lastimando!- **este la suelta un poco de su agarre. Y trata de juntar su boca con la de anzu, pero esta voltea su cabeza para evitar el contacto-

**-como pensé-** yugi suelta a anzu de su agarre y la empuja haciendo que se caiga al suelo-** Piensas que soy poca cosa para ti, que superficial eres señorita no cabe duda, eres como todos piensan que eres una niña consentida de papá, que solo tiene aire en la cabeza**

**-¡qué demonios te pasa yugi! ¡Porque me dices esas cosas tan horribles!-**anzu no pudo contener las lagrimas, todo lo que le estaba diciendo el oji violeta le estaba doliendo. Siempre había escuchado lo mismo. Todo mundo la juzgaba sin antes conocerla, pero jamás les había dado importancia a las críticas de los demás. Pero yugi era diferente, lo que el pensara de ella le importaba más de lo que quería dar a demostrar-

**-hay ya vas a empezar a llorar-**esto lo dijo en tono burlón. Estaba tratando de lo peor a la pobre de anzu- ** bueno está bien intentémoslo una vez más. Espero que esta vez no me vayas a defraudar- **yugi se agacho y acorralo en el suelo a anzu-**no sabes como desee por tener uno de estos- ** yugi tomo fuertemente las manos de anzu. Y acerco sus labios a los de ella, teniendo por fin el anhelado beso. Anzu trataba de zafarse pero entre más lo intentaba yugi forzaba más el beso. Hasta que anzu lo mordió tan fuerte que este tuvo que retirarse. Se limpio la sangre del labio y cuando estaba dispuesto a besarla otra vez ella logro zafarse**-**anzu estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas jamás imagino que el único chico que pensaba que era dulce y comprensivo, termino siendo uno de los peores patanes. En su mente llego el recuerdo de la plática que había tenido con lucy, ojala y le hubiera hecho caso, pensó en ese momento, cuando yugi se disponía a volver acorralarla, esta le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que logro que la mejilla del tricolor se pusiera tan roja como su mano.

En ese momento el chico empezó agarrarse de la cabeza**\- ¡haaaaa!-** dio un grito de dolor, y cayó al suelo desmayado. Anzu se sorprendió jamás pensó que iba a suceder esto. En ese momento entro el abuelo de yugi, que había escuchado hace poco los gritos de los chicos y se disponía a investigar-

El señor se acerco a su nieto desmayado y lo tomo de los brazos, poniéndolo en sus rodillas**-que fue lo que paso muchacha porque mi nieto esta en el suelo- **

**-no sé lo que paso, el llego aquí y se empezó a comportar de una forma muy altanera y tuve que darle una bofetada y después se desmayo, no sé lo que paso enserio- **la oji azul se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, pero sobre todo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo-

**-¡oh no!, otra vez no-** el señor motuo miro con tristeza a su nieto, y después le dirigió la mirada a la chica- **lo siento mucho anzu, en realidad mi nieto no quiso hacerte algún daño no fue su culpa- **

**-**anzu estaba confundida como que no fue su intención pero sobre todo, esto no era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa forma, cada vez entendía menos- **no entiendo señor ¿qué quiso decir con eso?- **

**-**el mayor de los motuo agacho la cabeza y después la volvió a mirar- **mi nieto sufre de trastorno de identidad disociativo o personalidad múltiple. Cuando tenía 9 años sufrió un trauma muy grande, no recuerda lo que paso ni tampoco su vida antes de ese incidente. El ha tenido muchos problemas, no recuerda nada de los episodios que llega a tener, se deprime fácilmente. Dejo de pasarle esto desde hace un año que empezó con sus clases de dibujo, pero no sé cómo fue que recayó mi pobre nieto. Entiendo si quieres irte, al final siempre es lo que pasa cuando llega un nuevo inquilino la otra personalidad de mi nieto lo corre. **

**-**anzu iba a volver hablar, pero se dio cuenta que yugi estaba despertando. Al principio se sorprendió mucho por el lugar donde estaba, y pronto su mirada se poso en anzu que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió un ardor en la mejilla y el labio y lo entendió. Se paro del suelo y con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió a la oji azul- **anzu perdóname, perdón…- **no dejo que la castaña contestara porque salió corriendo del lugar-

-anzu trato de detenerlo, pero el abuelo de yugi no se lo permitió- **por esta noche te sugiero que no hables con él, se siente muy mal por lo que te hiso su otro yo. No es un mal chico, espero que lo perdones. Y dime ¿qué piensas hacer te quedaras o te irás?- **

-anzu se quedo pensando un momento, era cierto que la otra personalidad de yugi era peligroso y no era bueno estar cerca de él pero… yugi, el era especial no era una mala persona y algo dentro de ella hacia querer estar a su lado- **me quedare, no puedo dejar a yugi se sentiría peor si me fuera- **

**-**el señor mutuo miro con dulzura a la joven, y se dirigió a la puerta- **muchas gracias jovencita, yo se uqe tu compañía le hará muy bien a mi nieto- **y salió del lugar dejando a anzu hecha un lio- **espero haber tomado la decisión correcta-** y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su cuarto ese dia de verdad que había sido muy largo…

**En otro lado de la ciudad **

En un antro de la ciudad se encontraban jóvenes de todas las edades bailando y tomando, pero sobre todo pasándosela muy bien. En una de las mesas se encontraban lucy y diana platicando y viendo como las demás personas bailaban.

**-esa maldita de anzu, jamás le voy a perdonar que este viviendo en la misma casa que yugi- **la peli roja le dio trago a su bebida, estaba hecha una furia-

**-pero es tu culpa lucy si le dijeras a yugi que…- **no pudo continuar ya que lucy la interrumpió con un fuerte grito

-**¡no digas tonterías diana sabes que no puedo decirle nada!- **unas pequeñas lagrimas deslizaron por sus mejillas

**-perdóname lucy, de verdad no quería que te sintieras mal-**diana tomo la mano de lucy para darle apoyo. Esta solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa-

**-algún día…algún día podre estar con él- **se seco las lagrimas y volvió a mirar con firmeza a diana- **pero anzu no va hacer un obstáculo, no lo permite **

**-y yo te voy ayudar- **diana le regalo una sonrisa cómplice a lucy. En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara-

**-¿Quién es, no me digas es seto kaiba no?- **lucy miro con fastidio a su prima, estaba harta de esa situación-

**-siiii, dice que viene para acá. Estoy muy emocionada- **diana se paró de su silla y empezó a dar brinquitos en su lugar-

**-prima de verdad no quiero aguadar tu felicidad, pero ese tipo es un imbécil solo te busca cuando esta aburrido- **la peli roja miro con un poco de pena a la chica que estaba delante de ella. Pero lo único que recibió de la rubia fue una mirada de reproche-

**-te prohíbo que vuelvas hablar así de él. El me quiere de eso estoy segura- **lucy se levanto de la mesa y miro seriamente a la oji café

**-pues espero que de verdad venga, y no te deje plantada como las otras veces. Yo me voy de aquí-** lucy se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la salida. Cuando diana corre atrás de ella-

-**por favor no te vayas. Quédate conmigo-**diana miraba con ojos suplicantes. Lucy no pudo mas y se conmovió-

**-pero solo una media hora. Si no llega en ese tiempo me largo- **diana le sonrió con alegría. Y asintió con la cabeza

**Una hora y media después **

Ya había pasado mas del tiempo que había dicho lucy y seto no había llegado, y ni siquiera le había marcado a diana. Provocando mucho enojo en lucy y tristeza en diana

**-¿contenta? Te dije que no iba a venir. Pero estabas necia. No se tu pero yo ya me voy- **lucy se levanta de la mesa, y voltea a ver a diana que miraba al suelo tristemente- **¿nos vamos?- **diana solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigían a la salida cuando alguien tomo del brazo a dina-

**-¿a dónde vas te dije que iba a venir?- **el chico que la tomo del brazo era alto, de piel blanca, cabello café y ojos azules. Su mirada reflejaba indiferencia –

**-mi amor si viniste- **diana lo abrazo con mucha alegría, pero este solo la alejo- **ya te había dicho que no me gustan las demostraciones en público- **

-diana solo dio una pequeña sonrisa triste- **lo siento, te juro que no vuelve a pasar-** el nada mas le dio una mirada y se retiro del lugar-

**-te vas a quedar, o te vienes conmigo- l**a peli roja pregunto ya enojada por la escena que acababa de ver-

**-me quedo, de por si está enojado. Si me voy se va a molestar más- **lucy solo la miro con enojo

**-haz lo que quieras- **y salió del lugar. Cuando salió lo primero que hizo fue mirar el cielo. Era una noche llena de estrellas y la luna se veía muy grande- **Una noche preciosa…. Pronto yugi… pronto- **se subió a su carro y se dirigía a su casa sin duda esa noche soñaría con él. 

**Muy bien hasta aquí, de verdad que lo siento mucho, ya no iba a continuar con la historia pero me removió la conciencia jejeje no me gustaría dejar un trabajo incompleto… además me llegaron las ideas como un golpe. Se que muchos me han de querer matar por lo de yami, pero confíen en mi todo tiene una razón jijijiji. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ps ojala y no haiga perdido a tantos lectores por mi irresponsabilidad jejeje gracias otra vez **


End file.
